Me and My Sister's Exfiance
by crazyexgirlfriend
Summary: Wren and Spencer have been dating since he and Melissa split. They are sneaking around behind Melissa and Spencer's parent's backs. Everything is going well until something so unexpected happens that they have to come clean.


**This is chapter one of a Pretty Little Liars Fanfiction that I'm writing. I'm new to the Pretty Little Liars universe. Well actually I read all the books a while back but I'm new to the TV series, which is what this is based on. I've seen a few episodes when channel surfing but I never really got into it until about two days ago when I realized I needed to get into another show since I'm almost finished with Law and Order: Special Victims Unit's Netflix episodes. So I started watching and I love it. I've seen ten episodes in two days. The Fanfiction author side of me went into overdrive with possibilities and this is one of those possibilities. I'm truly sorry if people are out of character or if some things aren't true to the story. In this story Spencer and Wren has an established relationship, which they are hiding from Melissa and her parents.**

I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS!

The train pulled into the Philadelphia train station and Spencer got off and switched to a subway. On the dirty smelly orange subway three different men hit on her and she preyed that her stop would come soon. Finally the obnoxious automated subway voice informed her that it was her stop and she stepped out of the car and onto the subway platform.

Her cell phone beeped and she picked it up and read an "A" text. _"Poor baby, Spencer. That was one test you wanted to fail."_

Spencer closed her eyes and put the phone away. Then she walked up the stairs onto the ground level. She walked the three blocks to the house where Wren was staying. She knocked on the door almost hoping that Wren wouldn't be home and she could put this visit off for a while. But he opened the door and smiled, "Spencer," he said, "What's up?"

"Can we talk?" she said.

"Of course," he said, "Come in."

"In private," she specified.

"We could sit on the steps or walk to a coffee house."

"Steps," she answered.

"Okay," he said and they both sat down, "What's up?"

"God," she said, "I don't know how to say this."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm," she started to say, "I'm pregnant, it's yours."

He started at her and for a moment she thought he hadn't heard.

"I'm pregnant Wren."

"I heard the first time," he said but it wasn't in a cruel way.

"So," she said, "What now?"

"Have you been to see a doctor?"

"Besides you?"

"I'm not an obgyn," he said, "That's what you need."

"Do you know any?"

"Not off the top of my head."

"I'm really scared Wren."

"Don't be Spencer."

"I'm pregnant, I'm having a kid, what should I be? Cause I'm goddamn scared Wren! What should I do about it? What are you going to do about it? Are you just going to leave me here to do this on my own?"

"Absolutely not Spencer," he said, "I would never do that to you. I'm here. We're going to figure this out. Have you told your parents?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Perfect? Why would I tell them?"

"Because they're your parents and they might be able to help you."

"Are you going to go to jail for sleeping with me?"

"I don't think so. The age of consent is 16."

"God I don't want you to go to jail. What would I do about this, this baby?"

"It's not going to happen Spencer."

"Good," she whispered resting her head on his shoulder. "Will you tell my parents with me?"

"Of course," he said, "We should get it over with now. Let's take the next train to Rosewood."

"Do we have to do it now?"

"Honey," he said, "It's only going to get harder to tell them. All secrets are like that."

"Not all," she said, "Some just explode out of you when you least expect it."

"Not this one," he said, "They'd figure it out when the baby came."

"I know," she said, "I just can't face it yet."

"You're going to have to Spence. This isn't like failing a test or forgetting to let the dog out so he ends up peeing inside. This is a baby. You are going to be a mom. I think you'll be a good one. You're very young but you're very smart. But you can't ignore this."

"I'm not trying to, Wren. I just can't face my parents yet."

"Spence I've been looking at apartments," he said, "I found a nice one a ten minute train ride from Rosewood. The baby can live there and you can too, if your parents kick you out."

"Let's just get it over with."

They took the train back to Rosewood and before they knew it they were in the Hastings' kitchen.

"Sir," Wren said, "I'm very sorry."

"You better be sorry!" bellowed Mr. Hastings. "You kissed my underage daughter while engaged to my eldest daughter."

"I know sir," Wren said, "And I'm sorry for that. It was beyond unfair to Melissa."

"My daughter had to tell everyone she wasn't getting married."

"I know," Wren said, "I made a terrible mistake. I love Spencer and I thought I loved Melissa but I'm just not in love with her."

"So why are you here? Are you going to cause more trouble?"

"Well sir," Wren said, "I am going to but I don't want to."

"What?" said Mr. Hastings.

"Dad," Spencer said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" said Mr. Hastings.

"I'm having a baby, Wren's baby."

Mr. and Mrs. Hastings both sat there in shock before Mrs. Hastings started crying and Mr. Hastings started screaming.

"What?" He said turning to Wren, "You knocked my daughter up! Both of you get the hell out of my house! You're lucky I don't call the police! Get out! Get out! Get the hell out!"

"Daddy," Spencer said, "I'm so sorry. Please don't do this. Please forgive me. Please forgive us."

"Oh Spencer," Mrs. Hasting said, "You're not leaving this house. You're going to get an abortion and we will file a restraining order against Wren and we can just put the past behind us."

"I don't want to put the past behind us Mom. I love Wren. I'm not getting an abortion. This is my mistake and I'm going to have to live with it."

"Spencer honey, think about this. You don't have the means to care for a baby."


End file.
